


Performance Proposals

by astromirage



Category: IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Babies, Comedian Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rated T for Trashmouth, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie is so in love with Eds, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: The one in which Richie proposes to Eddie on stage
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	Performance Proposals

"Okay, so, we're coming to the end of my show." the crowd murmurs in disappointment. "I've already mentioned this is my hometown. Weird killer clown, repressed homosexuality, new, brilliant, hypochondriac, ex fanny pack wearing also repressed homosexuality having, boyfriend. Derry, Maine, fun."

The crowd cheered slightly at the mention of their awful hometown. Richie smiles, laughs and rubs his temples. 

"The only good thing to ever come outta this trash town is said boyfriend, Eddie Kaspbrak." Richie says, pointing at his Eddie sitting in the front row. 

"Now, this isn't meant to be funny, but, I love him so much. We met here, and we dated when we were like 15 and then he moved away. Never saw him again until a earlier this year. So there's like a lot of fucking history between us." 

The crowd claps here and there. Eddie raises and eyebrow and frowns. Richie locks eyes with him and winks. 

"I'm being like super fucking sincere and heartfelt and whatnot. I never knew about the amount I needed Eddie until I couldn't remember him. He is my sun, my stars, my life. And you all must me wondering why I'm waxing poetic about my brilliant boyfriend. Well it's because of this." 

Richie clears his throat and gets down on one knee. 

"Edward Kaspbrak, you are my soulmate, my life partner, my whole world and so much more after that." 

Eddie is out of his seat and slowly walking to the stage, he has tears rolling down his face. Eddie arrives at the stage. Richie takes a rose gold band out of his pocket. 

"You are the only thing that I love this much. You are bravery in a human form and you are love personified. Marry me?" Richie's breath shakes and lip quivers, he leans down and Eddie wipes the tears off his face. 

"Che," Eddie pulls out a gold band from his pocket." 

Richie laughs wet and emotional. He gives the mic to his boyfriend and he hesitantly accepts. 

"Richard Tozier. You are the only person who can carry the entire weight of the world on his shoulders and still have the disposition of a 12 year old who laughs at the jokes on popsicle sticks. You are one of the biggest risks I have even taken and I don't regret it one bit. 'Che I have no room in my heart for anyone but you. Marry me?" 

The crowd is silent and shocked. 

"Yes! Fucking of course!" Richie gasps out, Eddie slips the ring on. 

"Like I asked before you rudely proposed to me. Marry me?"

Eddie nods and laughs. Richie kisses Eddie's head and slips it on his finger. 

"Look at that y'all I'm a fucking kept man!" Richie yells into microphone. 

The crowd explodes into a gaggle of cheers and screams.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi


End file.
